Payback
by E.M.PRAETORIAN
Summary: MaiOtome...A few lessons not taught in class...


**DISCLAIMER: **MaiOtome is still Sunrise property…for now.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Thanks to my koi, my beta, and quite often muse. Ever have one of those days?

* * *

**Payback**

**Whoops!**

Otome are taught many lengthy courses at Garderobe. Form, Etiquette, History, and Politics are among the most important. While they are taught many things, unfortunately, humility is not listed in the course curriculum. Unfortunately, this valuable lesson is learned many times over…in various forms.

Miss Maria watched as the new Pearl class sparred. So many talented and fearsome Otome have trained before her very eyes and under her tutelage. Of course, over the years, she's also witnessed some of the more unfortunate lessons these girls could learn. Even as Otome graduate, it seems some lessons are never fully learned the first time.

Nearly fifteen years ago,

The new Pearl class had been assigned to report to Miss Maria for Aerial Tactical Training, in their armor. She prepared another Etiquette lecture as the class came running eagerly towards the practice field. Behind a well disguised smile, Miss Maria watched as each enthusiastic Pearl slowed her pace and assumed their normal formation. Three of her best students still lacked self-control, as she realized who was missing among the class.

"Where is Pearl Number One, Tokiha Mai?" Miss Maria asked sternly.

Not a single Pearl spoke up, however, three of them could not stop laughing, so she made the entire class do laps.

"Since the entire class seems to be suffering from memory loss, you'll do laps until Miss Tokiha sees fit to join us," Miss Maria reprimanded, as the Pearl class groaned and everyone glared at Kruger Natsuki, Pearl Number Two.

Before another word could be spoken, Tokiha Mai came running from the building, apologizing for her tardiness. Miss Maria just pointed to the others doing laps and Mai knew to join them. The Number One Pearl waited for her friends to come back around and fell into stride with them.

"So where are they?" Mai asked Natsuki gruffly.

"What are you talking about, Mai?" Natsuki asked very innocently.

"Oh oh ho, don't you play innocent with me Kruger. Where are my…" Mai asked.

Youko Helene walked onto the school grounds to start her training in the Founder core. She had been chosen to replace the retiring director, even before graduating from her collegiate studies at WindBloom University. As she reached the flagpole, Youko noticed a Pearl uniform hanging in place of the Garderobe flag. Youko couldn't help laughing at the thought that somewhere on campus, an Otome was missing one of her uniforms.

All the way to the Founder, Youko came across more clothing, both Otome and civilian. As she started her new daily ritual of inspecting the core itself, Youko spotted a Track and Field uniform hanging behind the Founder. She removed the uniform and called the Principal's office to report her discovery. Headmistress Chandler instructed Youko to continue her systems diagnostic and not worry about the scattered clothing. The Headmistress then requested an open channel to Miss Maria, explaining the circumstances and Youko's temporary system shutdown.

"Yes Headmistress, I'll keep the girls on the ground until you send word," Miss Maria acknowledged as she watched her charges running laps.

Pearl Three and Pearl Four were leading the group, while her top two charges seemed to be in heated debate.

"Seriously, Tokiha, I have no idea what you're talking about?" Natsuki laughed, still trying to maintain her innocence.

"Girls, pick up your feet or you'll be scrubbing the outside of the Mausoleum this time," Miss Maria reprimanded.

Mai and Natsuki immediately ceased their debate and picked up the pace. More cleaning duty was the last thing either girl wanted. As Corals, they had spent many hours cleaning the inside of the Mausoleum. Neither girl wanted to have to spend five minutes on the outside, which looked rather worn from the recent rains.

Suddenly, there were gasps and giggles all around them, as Mai and Natsuki ran past their peers, trying to catch up with Laura and Carla. Natsuki was the first to realize the difference, though not by much, as the cool breeze hit her track uniform. There were quite a few laughs and nosebleeds as Mai dropped to her knees quickly, desperately trying to cover her body.

"Damn you Natsuki! You'll pay for this!" Mai said as her face turned completely red and Miss Maria came walking up to them.

"I think I'll spare you the lecture on proper attire, Tokiha Mai, since it seems someone else has provided you with a much more memorable lesson," Miss Maria said as she loomed over Mai and stared directly into Natsuki's smiling emerald eyes.

"You, Kruger Natsuki, might want to remember this very clearly. It could happen to you some day," Miss Maria warned as she walked past Natsuki and ordered the rest of the Pearls to continue laps, while she escorted Mai to the Headmistress.


End file.
